Will to Live
by angelle-wings
Summary: "Luke has always been kind." - Fon Master Ion Ion knew how kind Luke was from the very beginning, there were sometimes where he noticed it when no one else did. And this was just another lucky moment which inspired him to move forward. A gift to @ess999 on tumblr!


This is a birthday gift to ess999 on tumblr! And here is my message for her: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ESS999 333

You did ask a while ago for a luke fanfic and what better way than to make a luke fanfic for your birthday! I decided to show long haired luke being the kind person he is!

I am sorry but I can't make a tales of the abyss fanfic if its not a little sad ^.^" - ANYWAYS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS.

* * *

The moonlight poured through the window of the inn. To anyone, it was another beautiful evening. But, for me, it was just another restless night. Recently, when night came, it meant one thing: endless suffering. Especially tonight, the pain flowed through me and numbed most of my senses. I was barely able to breathe. It felt as though knives were piercing through my entire body, and stopping me from moving, speaking or even breathing. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. The pain robbed my voice. And even if I could scream, I knew I wouldn't. It would have ended up just making everyone worry about me. Besides, I was not even the real Fon Master… I was just a replacement, so it was a waste of time for them to worry about me. As I experienced these nights more often, I became aware that my death came closer and closer. And honestly, as horrible as it sounded, I wanted to get over it. End this life I wasn't supposed to live.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small shadow which floated in from of the window. It was quiet and careful, but I was able to figure what it was right away: the shadow resembled the Mieu's figure and the shape of the sorcerer ring confirmed my guess. It was quite late, but the fact he was awake and floating around at this hour piqued my curiosity and I couldn't help but observe his actions. After all, I didn't have much to do, and it was a good way to ignore the pain.

He settled himself at his destination- on Luke's bed- which was right beside my own. The long-haired redhead was sleeping soundly on the bed, and I was able to hear him calling, "Master… Master."

His endless calls eventually woke up Luke, who turned to face the cyan Cheagle sitting on the bed, groaning, "Ugh... What is it thing?"

Luke sat up rubbing his eyes, "And be quiet, we are trying to sleep, with your annoying voice you are going to wake up everyone."

Mieu nodded and obeyed him, lowering his voice to barely a whisper, " I can't sleep…"

Luke was unamused with the Cheagle's answer, "So you woke me up telling me you can't sleep? That's it? Ugh… I am going to bed."

He turned around, and Mieu's voice cracked, "Mieu… But master, I am scared."

Silence settled between the two, and Mieu scooted himself next to Luke, who didn't dare say a word.

He realized that the Cheagle was not planning to let him rest peacefully anytime soon, and decided to play along with Mieu. Luke sighed, "…Scared of what?"

Mieu took a deep breath,"I had a nightmare…About ligers eating my family and friends… Mieu… And it was all my fault…Again… I was the only one alive."

He often was cheerful in every situation, but it was the first time I heard him speak in this tone. I quickly noticed Mieu was concerned, and Luke was no exception.

Luke turned around and faced Mieu once again, "The ligers- all of them-are gone so… it's just a dream…Don't worry about it."

Mieu's eyes widened at the softness in Luke's voice. "Are you sure? I don't have to worry?"

"Yes…" Luke replied with the same exact softness, "We took care of it… So it's okay."

He nudged the cheagle fur, attempting to pet him, but he was quickly embarrassed at his unexpected course of action and withdrew his hand, "Now go to bed, thing. I want to sleep."

Luke flicked his hand as if telling him to go but the cheagle stared at him and didn't move at all. He had more to say. Mieu was acting unusual and Luke noticed it, so he didn't say another word and waited for him.

Finally, Mieu mustered the courage and spoke in an even quieter voice than before. "…Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"C-Can I sleep near you tonight? I am still a little scared…"

Luke raised a brow, we both certainly didn't expect Mieu to act so unusually bold. But the sacred creature stared at him with honest eyes, and Luke didn't have the heart to refuse him.

He sighed, "…Just for one night."

The Cheagle squealed in excitement and started twirling in the air, "Thank you, master!"

Luke jumped up at the sudden raise of volume and placed a finger to his lips hushing the Cheagle, "If you annoy me or even speak, you are out of the bed. Got it, thing?"

Mieu covered his mouth and nodded. Luke moved up a little making place for the small sacred creature. He patted the place near him and the Cheagle descended from the air and snuggled next to his 'master'. I could have sworn I saw Luke smile for a moment, but it was too dark for me to be sure.

Even if I did regret the pain that kept me up at night, I didn't dare try to regret it tonight. I felt very lucky to have seen him act in this way. It was not the first time I saw his kindness shine through him. It was a bright, yet a very rare flame. If I was able to see the world act with a similar kindness than perhaps… fighting to live a little longer was not a bad idea.


End file.
